The aim of this project is to obtain structural information on polynucleotides and to provide insights into the factors which control structure, principally through X-ray fiber diffraction and model building studies. Current areas include 1) the structure of poly U complexed with polyamines or heavy metals; 2) attempting to determine the helical parameters of DNA in free solution by diffraction techniques.